


Rise and Shine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mornings.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim/Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'rise and shine'

In the morning, it was Eirika who crawled from bed first, returning with coffee and tea and whatever goodies the Order's kitchens had prepared for everyone. 

Ryoma couldn't bring himself to complain. He could have called for Kagero or Saizo, but Eirika seemed so happy to do it... 

And beside him, Ephraim did his usual grumbling, though Eirika's voice cut through. The day was waiting, they all had training to do, and who knows what would happen after that? 

Ryoma could smell his coffee waiting. But as Eirika reached for the covers... 

He and Ephraim pulled her back into bed.


End file.
